


The Love that is Forbidden

by Arianna12w12



Category: Orginal Fiction
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianna12w12/pseuds/Arianna12w12





	The Love that is Forbidden

I went through many years of training. Then came the day of my first solo hunt. I accidentally ran into vampire territory while hunting a large rabbit. I saw a vampire with hair black as night and skin pale as the moon and eyes that were a ocean blue strolling through the woods as if he owned them. I was angry. What was a vampire doing in werewolf territory? He then saw me.

“What’s pretty wolf like you doing vampire territory?” He asked. “First solo hunt? Mine too.” I shifted into my human form my white hair flowing in the light breeze my brown eyes full of embarrassment.

“Well I’ll be going now.” I mumbled.

“Nope! Not until I get your name. I’m Prince Damien.”

“Princess Rudina.” I say formally.

“Every King needs a Queen~” He flirted.

“Don’t even try it. Take it slow and don’t get cocky.” I shot at him. “I wonder who will catch more prey?”

“Tch you're on!” He shouted. “Hunting radius?”

“Werewolf and Vampire territory.” I said calmly.

“Three.”

“Two.”

“One.”

“Gooooooo!” We shouted and ran off in different directions. We were at it until sunrise. We caught an equal amount of prey. We were exhausted.

“Could I help you with your prey?” Damien asked me.

“If I can help you with yours.” I told him.

“Sounds like a deal.” He responded as he picked up a quarter of my prey. I picked up another quarter. We sprinted through the woods towards the pack.

“I’m back but only for a bit!” I shouted. “And no attacking the vampire. He’s helping me carry the prey back. Then I have to help with his.”

“Rudina, what have I told you about vampires?” Dad asked.

“That we're dangerous?” Damien asked. “Tch she almost beat me in a hunting competition. I had to fight to keep up. She’s under protection from my kind. For I am Prince Damien son of King Alaric and Queen Astrid, Brother of Princess Elena, Heir to the Vampire throne.”

“I am King Adolfus. Husband of Queen Lovota and father of Princess Rudnia my heir to the Werewolf throne and Prince Bardoul the sworn guardian of Rudnia.” Father said clearly. “Now leave.”

“Nope! Now I wanna wrestle!” Bardoul shouted.

“Bardoul no.” I tell him.

“Bardoul YES!”

“Sorry, can’t. Sunrise hits and I burn plus I’m to ‘dangerous’.” Damien said. “Mom always said that werewolves are dangerous, more so on a full moon and stay away from me on a blood moon I don’t want to hurt anyone. Now Rudnia don’t we have prey to get?”

“Yep see ya dad!” I shouted as shifted and shot off into the woods, a bat following closely.


End file.
